User blog:ScribbledEggs/My version of Rules
These are rules that are now in effect as EnderChas is the owner. Also ban durations, etc. Content # Creepypastas are allowed but please categorise them as creepypastas. # No spamming or vandalism. You need permission to make major changes to people's work by the original author, or me, EnderChas. Not doing so will result in a one day block, doubles each time. We are more than welcome to revert any vandalism. # Crossovers are allowed, so long as the story has a Minecrafty theme. Comments # Swearing is allowed, depending on the strength and frequency. Crap! or Damn! would be allowed. Using harsh swears or swearing at others will grant you a 3-day block. # No hate commenting. 'This page is just crap' is considered minor (1 day block, comment deleted) but 'This page is so f**ked up and was written by an a**hole' is considered major (3 days block, comment deleted). If you dislike a page, give a reason why you hate it to help the writer improve in the future. # If any comments just saying "rip" are found, they WILL be deleted, as they are annoying, pointless and unasked-for. If you repeat this behavior, you will be blocked for spam for 1-2 days Users/Communication # NEW USERS WHO I DON'T KNOW REQUESTING MODERATOR! Seriously, it has happened on other wikis, and usually these people just want to abuse their rank. One day block for untrusted users who request moderator powers. No user with powers shall abuse their powers. # Insulting other users and 'backstabbing' (talking bad about people behind their back). If you find someone backstabbing, take a screenshot for evidence and post it on my wall. Any violations of this rule results in a 3 day block. # Sockpuppeting is allowed (if you wanted to change your username more than once, etc) but is highly discouraged (your edits won't be transferred to your new account). Don't use new accounts to bypass blocks. Your block duration will be doubled and your sock will be PERMA BANNED. # Conflicts happen in life, and you gotta accept it. BUT taking part in fighting users is NOT going to work. Just post on my message wall. If you are caught starting, or growing conflicts, you could get a week of block. # Do not think you are above these rules. Rules apply for everyone, especially non-ranked users. Admins and mods can bypass a few (discouraged though). Thinking you are above them, will result in a warning, if ignored, a 3-day block. Remember, users do not have free rein if they are not one of the admins. # No supporters of MasterFrown0704, Anas-PC or the alike. # If you are an IP, create an account. If you are an IP, every page will include ads. If you have an account, only the main page will have ads. You are welcome to edit under an IP, but be aware that you will have less privacy (unless you have a VPN or Proxy IP) Category:Blog posts